Mutter der Sünde
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: Aquella joven que dejó de lado las lágrimas de aquel ser que pudo ser él único que en algún tiempo logrará amarla nuevamente; aquella persona que se marchitó bajo la creencia de que aquello estaba bien, de que todo pasaría y que ella seguiría adelante sin remordimiento alguno. Aquella que se convirtió en Mutter der Sünde.


_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima. Solamente la historia es de mi pertenencia.**_

 _ **Ooc.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **One-Shot.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mutter der Sünde.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Ella avanzaba con paso lento mientras una extraña sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Lo había hecho y no se arrepentía de nada. Después de todo; en su vida aquello representaba el peor de sus errores y como tal debía deshacerse de él.

De aquel pequeño bulto de grasa y cabellos azabaches.

El maquillaje se había corrido de tal manera que la belleza de su rostro estaba extinta; las lágrimas corrían sin parar mientras se repetía internamente que aquello era lo mejor. Su vida ahora sería mejor.

Su mano derecha sostenía una botella de alcohol, se había jurado así misma que algún día lo dejaría pero aquello parecía no llegar. Sus grandes ojos azules soltaban lágrimas que podían llenar una bañera, quería dejar de llorar por aquello pero era imposible; no tenía elección.

Su vida y todo lo que la envolvía se había dañado en el preciso momento en el que se enteró que ella estaba embarazada, sus constantes dietas y sus sueños con ser una gran modelo reconocida se habían ido a la basura; todo se había nublado en el momento en el cual aquel bebé abría su boca y lloraba como si se fuera a acabar el mundo.

Y quizás así era, se había acabado el mundo… Pero para él.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Nuevamente había llegado a la ciudad en la cual vivía, nuevamente debía verle la cara a las plásticas de sus amigas. Debía nuevamente llegar y fingir que todo estaba bajo control y que nada malo había pasado con ella.

–Juvia. Es bueno verte la cara de nuevo. –Le saludó una mujer de cabellera negra. –Teníamos mucho tiempo sin saber de ti. Te extrañamos aquí en la academia. –Sonrió falsamente y Juvia lo sabía.

–Estuve de largas vacaciones, Akane. –Mintió. –Necesitaba saber que otros lugares podía explorar ahora que estoy aquí.

–Te ves un poco más gorda de lo normal. –Se burló la mujer escaneándola visualmente de arriba abajo. –Tu amiga la balanza seguro explota en lo que te subas en ella. –Se rió. –Incluso te han crecido más los senos.

Juvia palideció.

–¿Es silicona? –La vio fijamente. –Maldita, te has operado lejos de mí. –Rompió en carcajadas la pelinegra. Juvia suspiró y avanzó por el pasillo junto con su amiga.

La visión de su anterior grupo de amigos la hizo tener una especie de remordimiento. Ella había cambiado todo lo bueno que alguna vez tuvo en su vida por la vanidad y las falsas apariencias, por ser estéticamente bella y ser siempre la preferencia de los hombres; había dejado atrás a grandes amigos con los cuales quizás hubiese podido contar en aquel momento. Vio a Lucy reír animadamente con Erza; Mirajane recitando algunos versos mientras que Natsu y Gray discutían como siempre acostumbraban.

Su mirada chocó con la del pelinegro y una fuerte opresión hizo aparición en su pecho. La culpa la envolvía de tal manera que sentía una sensación similar a dagas atravesarla.

Akane rió de ellos diciendo que eran unos completos perdedores, ella asintió y con una última mirada los dejó atrás.

Así como había hecho con su pecado.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lucy y Erza miraban desde lo lejos a su amiga Juvia, porque sí, aunque la chica de cabellos azules insistió en apartarlas, ellas aún le consideraban su amiga. Vieron también la forma en la cual el pelinegro la veía desde lo lejos. Ellas sabían el motivo de aquella mirada, ellas sabían aquel secreto que la peliazul se esforzaba en esconder.

–¿Habló contigo acerca del niño, Gray? –Preguntó seriamente Erza. El pelinegro negó.

– _No sé nada de ella desde la noche que avisó que estaba embarazada_. –Susurró. –Después de eso; hace dos semanas me escribió diciendo que necesitaba dinero para algo referente al niño. –Suspiró. –Pero no lo ha traído, no me ha escrito y no me ha dicho nada.

– _Entiendo_. –Susurró duramente la mujer. –Lucy, por favor quédate con Gray aquí, regreso en un momento. –Dijo decididamente. Lucy sintió alerta ante el tono de voz que su amiga había usado.

– _Erza_. –Susurró la rubia, muy en el fondo ella sabía lo que haría Erza. –Por favor, _contrólate._

–Es algo que debo hacer y lo sabes. –Dijo decidida. –Perdóname Gray.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Erza esperó en el momento exacto en el que Juvia se separó de su insufrible grupo de amigas, la vio meterse en el baño completamente sola y supo entonces que ese era su momento para poder interceptarla y por fin poder decirle todo lo que llevaba en mente.

Avanzó con lentitud cuidando cada uno de sus pasos, cerró la puerta detrás de sí en el preciso momento en el cual entró al baño.

–Cada vez te pareces más a una muñeca plástica y sin vida. –Dijo la pelirroja secamente, Juvia quien estaba al frente del espejo palideció al escucharla.

–No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Erza. –Dijo secamente tratando de esquivarla para poder salir del lugar en el cual estaban, Erza le negó el paso.

–¿Te has visto al menos? –Le dijo secamente. –No parece que acabaras de dar a luz.

–No sé de qué me hablas. –Fingió asombro. Erza río ante la mala actuación de la chica.

–Sabes muy bien de que hablo. –Le dijo secamente. – ¿Qué hiciste? –Pregunto seriamente. – ¿En dónde está el niño?

–No sé de qué me hablas. –Insistió queriendo pasar ajuro por el lado de la pelirroja, Erza se plantó fuertemente en aquel lugar.

– _No_. –Susurró Erza. –No te puedes ir sin antes decirme lo que has hecho. ¿En dónde está? ¿Por qué no lo has traído?

–Porque ya no existe. –Dijo secamente. – Era un obstáculo para mi vida y para mi futura relación con Lyon. –Dijo esquivando la mirada. _**–¡Mis planes para ser la representante de esa marca se iban a ir a la mierda por ese niño!**_ –Exclamó en alta voz, Erza calló ante la respuesta de su pregunta. – ¿Estás contenta? –Preguntó. Inconscientemente de los orbes de la peliazul salían algunas lágrimas. – Dile a Gray que su dinero se manchó con la sangre de su hij… –Lo último que sintió fue el fuerte impacto de la mano de la pelirroja en su rostro, ella cayó en el piso y sin poder evitarlo terminó llorando por la culpa y el remordimiento.

–Dime que es mentira. –Ella negó. – _ **Juvia.**_ –Exigió Erza.

–Es la verdad. –Sonrió tristemente. – Aquel niño se hundió en la cuna del sueño al igual que todos mis problemas. –Rió fuera de sí. –Ahora si estoy segura de mi misma y lo que puedo dar, _Erza_. –Susurró su nombre. –Soy feliz ahora. –Se rió.

–No. No lo eres. –Mencionó Erza tomándola fuertemente del brazo. La mirada miel de la pelirroja chocó contra el azul de ella. –Qué triste es verte, Juvia. –Susurró con la voz llena de dolor. – Si ellos dicen que no comas, lo harías, si ellos te dieran una nueva droga, la comprarías. –Mencionó. –Si ellos dijeran que te mueras, lo harías. ¿Por qué? –Preguntó. – _**¿Por qué te convertiste en esto?**_ –Le gritó con lágrimas recorriendo sus ojos.

– _ **Porque… Por una maldita vez en mi vida quería sentirme segura**_. –Le gritó fuera de sí misma. –Al lado de ellos tengo poder. ¡Lo tengo todo!

–Ni con un millón de maquillajes serías segura. –Le dijo secamente soltándola. – _**Lo perdiste todo por un sueño estúpido, por una maldita vanidad.**_ –Le gritó. – _Niña tonta, definitivamente eres una chica tonta._ –Susurró. –Y más yo por querer creer que aún existía algo bueno en ti.

Cuando Erza se fue, ella fue libre de llorar como tanto lo había deseado. Después de todo Erza nunca se equivocó.

Había perdido todo y ahora se había convertido en un monstruo más de la sociedad.

Todo por la avaricia de querer ser más y no darse cuenta que ella era perfecta a su manera.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mutter der Sünde: Significa;**_ Madre del pecado.

 _ **...**_

Si la trama no se entiende, lo explicaré: La historia surge de una mina que tenía todo, el grupo perfecto de amigos y era feliz, pero de repente como todo ser humano nos entra la estupidez de querer encajar con los estándares de la sociedad, esos que te dicen que si no sos bonita/flaca, no podes ser de valor alguno dentro de la sociedad, por lo cual Juvia decide cambiar y apuntar hacia la cima con los altos, pero los que están arriba simplemente a veces no son tan buenos como tu tontamente crees, se deja envolver en aquello, sin embargo mantiene una pequeña relación con su pasado que fue Gray. Resulta embarazada y ve claramente la caída de lo que ella pensó que había ganado, por lo cual decide deshacerse del niño que había tenido, luego regresa nuevamente y finge que todo esta bien y que nada pasó, Erza la acorrala y hace salir lo que ella siempre supo, que a pesar de que pueda estar ''en lo alto'' nunca estaría segura de si misma y nunca sería feliz. Con esto quiero decirles que, nunca dejen que las presiones sociales los envuelvan, ustedes son valiosos, fuertes e importantes para muchos. No se cieguen por la vanidad, por la falsa belleza. Cada quien es único y bello como es.

 _ **...**_

Este one-shot es petición de _**Yesica**_ , por pago a todas las cochinadas que me pasó en la secta _**SasuSaku**_ (?) Espero te gustara, y si no… Emm espero que te guste JAJAJAJA.

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Saludos, Rosse.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
